


暗箱

by CyranCerulean



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyranCerulean/pseuds/CyranCerulean
Summary: 车补档x2
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 15





	暗箱

金属锁芯契入锁眼的同一时刻，王耀听见伊万·布拉金斯基离开了他原本站立的位置。  
王耀没有回头，他维持着架杆姿势，瞄准母球，寻找最合适的进球角度。他右手架杆，膝盖微屈，持杆的左臂像一张拉满的长弓，眼神、球杆、目标连成一条笔直的射线。白衬衫和贴身马甲勾勒出他纤细的身形，黑色皮裤下的修长双腿引人遐想。从伊万的角度看去，一绺散发堪堪遮去王耀半面侧颜，红唇的主人眸光微抬，勾出一个迷醉人心的笑。  
台缘轻震，黄球应声落袋。  
伊万走到王耀身侧，撩起他颈侧的秀发，在他耳根处重重吻了一下。  
“perfect。”  
王耀躲开伊万圈住他的手，绕着台球桌踱步，“明明是五个人的聚会，却总有人提前退场，不尽兴。”他搭着球杆倚在桌旁，下巴微扬，“该你了，伊万。”  
“很显然，比起俱乐部，NBA直播赛对我们的美国朋友更具吸引力，柯克兰向来恪守与大本钟钟声共同入睡的准则，至于弗朗西斯，”他向王耀走近，“谁知道他今晚约了凯莉还是格蕾丝，又去了哪里做什么事呢。夜生活才刚刚开始呢，耀。”  
他倾身向前，贴着他他耳廓低语：“台球——本来就应该是两个人的乐趣。”  
王耀顺着伊万的动作，往他身上靠去，将自己的球杆塞进他手里。  
“那你就来打一杆看看。”  
伊万先一步揽住想要再次从他怀中离开的王耀，双腿跨立，让王耀优美的腰身与自己更加紧密贴合，王耀整个人被禁锢在他身前。他们的脸贴得那么近，伊万一侧身就能亲吻到他想念已久的双唇。右手覆上王耀柔嫩的手背，左手握紧了王耀握杆的手腕，架杆，瞄准，出杆。  
“两个人的台球，我说的对不对。”他再次吻了吻王耀的耳垂。  
他爱听极了树脂球相互撞击后落入袋中的声音。  
王耀低低地笑了，他从伊万的怀里挣脱出来，挑眉看他，目光里带了几分在伊万看来更像是挑逗的意味。  
“仅仅是这样而已吗？你的技术退步了，伊万。”  
他提杆上前，伊万背对着球桌，双手撑在台沿饶有趣味看着他。王耀走到他面前，分开双腿，半骑上伊万的胯部，重心左移，像一株灵巧的藤蔓绕过伊万的上半身，马甲上粗糙的花纹与伊万的衬衫布料相互摩擦。王耀再次摆出架杆姿势，一气呵成，准确无误地击落目标球。  
伊万在他耳边吹了声口哨。  
“我的小耀当然是最棒的。”他吻在他睫毛上，不动声色抽走他的球杆，“不过，我的技术有没有退步，你亲自来检验一下就知道了。”  
王耀配合着那双在他身上到处煽风点火的手，承受那人在他眉骨鼻梁上的胡乱亲吻。  
“性急的选手可是没有机会进球的。”  
伊万顺着他的侧颊一路舔舐，直接用一个谋杀呼吸的深吻堵住了王耀接下来要说的话。  
“对你我向来没有耐心，志在必得。”  
翻吻间两人的位置颠倒了过来，王耀被压在台球桌和伊万之间，伊万托起他的臀部，让他双脚悬空，勉强可以将光滑的桌沿当作一个借力点。王耀勾住伊万的脖子和他接吻，一手去解伊万的衬衫纽扣，马甲上暗金色的绣纹蹭上伊万的腹部，他感到包裹住自己臀瓣的手掌又收紧了几分，伊万按紧他的后脑勺，更加用力伏下身去亲他。  
王耀终于被伊万压倒在球桌上，伊万一把扯下他藏蓝色的领结，低头将他的喉结含入口中。皮裤早就被脱下可怜地丢弃在一边，但他的黑色马甲和白衬衫却还完好无损地穿在身上。  
伊万埋在他脖颈里舔吻，一直手伸向了他的下身，隔着内裤揉弄起他双腿间的禁地。王耀感到他那湿热的内里不由自主一阵收缩，口中溢出细微的呻吟。不满足于这样隔靴搔痒的挑逗，王耀的双腿缠上了伊万的腰身，他的双手从伊万敞开的衬衣中伸进去环抱住伊万的后背，想要抓住什么似的贴着伊万的前胸摩擦。  
这样的反应取悦了伊万。他喉咙里发出低低的笑声，继续啃咬王耀的锁骨，扯下王耀的底裤，大手直接包裹住王耀的阴茎上下套弄，他掌心微热，下手时轻时重，王耀在他的揉弄下气息越发紊乱，缠在他腰上的腿也越发收紧了，伊万握紧根部稍一使力，黏腻的前精就沾满了他的手掌。  
“你还好吗，小耀？”  
射精后的快感带给王耀一阵乏力，夹着伊万腰部的腿无力地滑下，双臂松松地挂在伊万两肩上。他闭着眼睛倒在台上，伊万低头去亲他的眉心。  
“伊万……伊万……”  
伊万喜欢听王耀在高潮后喊他的名字，这宣告着他对他的占有，内内外外，从身到心。  
“怎么样，我是否真的退步了，亲爱的耀？”  
“嗯……你……你是最好的唔……伊万……”亲吻之间漏出断断续续的音节拼成整句。  
伊万真心实意地笑了。  
一切顺理成章继续，伊万为他脱掉沾满白液的黑色底裤，手指抹了精液伸向后穴，在臀沟处轻划几下，伸进入口。  
“小耀今天很热情呢。”伊万的两根手指在王耀后穴里搅弄着，王耀早已经软了半边身子，穴肉一松一紧的吸附让他也逐渐气息不稳。  
“是因为三天没见太想我了，还是因为在私人空间以外的地方做，小耀更有感觉呢？”他含着王耀的耳垂，“现在就已经那么湿那么烫了。”  
王耀抬眼瞪他，任如何恼羞成怒此刻都只会被当作含羞挑逗。伊万的手指又挤进一根，手掌不断抚摸着大腿根，让王耀愈发禁受不住。  
“别……别再弄了……伊万，快点……快一点……”  
恋人的呼唤就是最好的催情药。后穴已经被扩张到足够的程度，伊万解开皮带，拉下裤链，放出早已挺立等待多时的性器，扶着它慢慢进入王耀。  
他爱人的身体紧若处子，无论他们做过多少次，伊万都能轻易地沦陷在那片无法言喻的湿滑紧热的空间里。  
粗长的性器慢慢挺进，王耀抱着他的脖子难耐到不知如何呼吸。伊万一遍又一遍亲吻他的侧脸。  
“别怕，别怕小耀，我在这里。”  
终于抵达深处，伊万维持着那个姿势停在那里片刻等待王耀的适应，在他耳边说着绵绵情话，诱使他放松。  
“耀，可以吗？”  
王耀没说话，双手环抱住伊万的脖子，双眼朦胧。  
“先前我让了你三杆球，今晚是小耀赢了，应该奖励我的。”  
王耀贴上前，主动吻在伊万的唇瓣上，情欲汹涌而来冲向大坝。  
“那你现在补回来，三十杆都可以。”  
情潮彻底决堤。  
伊万将王耀的上半身抱起来圈在怀里，吻上了耀的颈侧，大手用力揉捏着臀瓣，下身开始了激烈的抽送。  
红木打磨的边缘冰凉光滑，王耀不得不努力夹紧伊万的腰部，攀住他的胸膛，才使得自己不至于从桌上滑下去。王耀的下半身一丝不挂，只被扯去了领结的上身却还可称得上衣冠楚楚。而伊万的衬衫扣子已经全部解开，露出结实有力的臂膀和健硕的腹肌，裤子松松垮垮挂在腰间，放出坚挺的凶器在王耀身体里进进出出。  
还不够……王耀睁着双眼迷蒙地想。和往常相比，似乎还缺失了什么。  
“伊万……”他承受着身上的男人的激烈抽插，“为什么……让我穿、穿着衣服……”  
“小耀穿马甲的样子很好看啊。”伊万亲吻他的手心，“在台球室做，总要有些不同的感觉，对不对。”  
“那么美的耀，那三个家伙也看到了。可惜啊……”他猛然一个大力的顶弄，彻底碾碎王耀的呻吟，“现在这个样子的你，只有我能看到。”  
王耀的喘息一刻未停，被冷落已久的下体正在恢复硬挺。但那还不够，还不够。后穴里的压迫还在猛烈地进攻着，唤醒了他身上每一个细胞，快感如潮水般冲刷不止。他感到自己的胸前正胀得发疼，仅靠摩擦布料无法得到抒解。  
“不……不……伊万，万尼亚……帮我解开它，求求你……”  
他抓住伊万正在抚摸自己腰窝的手，牵引着他顺着自己身体的曲线游走，将伊万的手掌狠狠摁在自己的胸蕊上，那意味再明显不过。  
“小耀那么想要我的安慰么……”  
回答他的是王耀将头埋进他衬衫里的动作，王耀亲吻轻触着他的乳尖，用整个身子去环抱他，贴着他的胸膛摩擦。  
他终于抛弃掉所有理智无所顾忌地肆意攻略城池。  
马甲和衬衫在纠缠中剥落，王耀被伊万狠狠按倒在桌面上。他今天的发型原本就与平时不同，只在左右两侧各分了两股扎在脑后，大片柔顺的黑色秀发散落在墨绿色的台尼上，透出一种凌乱的美丽。微微发红的眼角，艳丽的双唇，一切一切，都迷醉着伊万·布拉金斯基那颗高傲异常的心。  
王耀挺立的欲望顶在他小腹处，越来越高昂的尖叫告诉他极限将至。伊万再度压下自己的身体，阴茎朝王耀体内深处冲撞。他含住王耀的乳尖，用舌头舔舐，用牙齿轻啮，穷尽了他所有的爱意去取悦王耀，给予他无上的快乐。进入他，爱抚他，让他为自己颠倒沉沦。王耀的手臂被伊万掐出一道道红痕，他摩挲着王耀柔嫩的掌心，与他十指相扣。  
王耀在伊万不停的侵犯下颤抖着，伊万有力的双臂撑在他身体两侧，他退无可退，逃脱不得。忘情的呻吟从王耀口中溢出，强烈汹涌的快感从四面八方将他包围。耀的眼神已经涣散，泛起一片朦胧的水雾，那之中倒映的，满满都是伊万·布拉金斯基的样子。  
伴随着伊万的最后一记冲刺，王耀高昂着脖子射了出来，他抱着伊万狠狠地哭了出来，同时大量的热流集中着向他体内的某一点冲去，他无力地瘫倒在伊万的臂弯里，再也发不出任何声音。  
伊万吻着他的鬓角，极度温柔地抚摸他的头发，轻声安慰。蜜穴剧烈收缩着，丰厚的白浊和爱液从他们交缠之处顺着腿根滑落。  
结束了……他想。  
伊万就着他们相连的姿势将王耀拦腰抱起走向门边，耀有些慌张地抓紧了伊万的袖口，两人的身子更加紧密贴合。他听见门外有脚步声，这不是他们豪华公寓的卧室，这是灯红酒绿的俱乐部，这是在俱乐部一隅昏暗暧昧的桌球室里。  
伊万将他抵在墙上，耀感觉到深埋于自己体内的巨物已经恢复了精神。  
“我们继续。”


End file.
